


Chariot's Celebration

by BlackPencilKitten



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPencilKitten/pseuds/BlackPencilKitten
Summary: It's a race against time to throw the best party ever when there's presents to buy, a cake to bake, and dodging near-metaphorical-death while wearing heelies."You think my boyfriend would settle for /store bought cake/?""Yes, yes he would."





	Chariot's Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Mishima in heelies, Shina Ibus, persistent present problems, cake catastrophes, and weapons.  
> AKA the necessities of life, give or take a few kisses and metaphorical deaths.  
> []But BPK, isn't it a school day  
> Me, having written a lot already: It's a national holiday so Not Anymore.  
> ~  
> []What happened to the Ryukita tag?  
> I originally planned to have some kind of Ryukita in here, but at the time of writing this, I was in a huge rush, and ending up not having anything Ryukita-related in here, so this is a late edit to remove the tag. Sorry to disappoint.

_Fantasy Sakura and Analytic Kat added Yellow-tailed Kitsune, Antisocial Graveyard, Yuuki Mishima, Ann Takamaki, Haru Okumura, and Makoto Niijima to the group chat_

**Analytic Kat:** Everyone get in here, I got a mission for you.

 **Analytic Kat:** Guys get your butts in here.

 **Analytic Kat:** HELLO?

 **Fantasy Sakura:** You're not using keywords, noob

 **Analytic Kat:** No one taught me the ritual to summon my friends.

 **Fantasy Sakura:** You are a little baby, watch this:

 **Fantasy Sakura:** Strawberry shortcake, lobsters, pancakes

 **Fantasy Sakura:** Phan-Site, Vegetables, zero Study Breaks

 **Yellow-Tailed Kitsune:** I believe I was called?

 **Ann Takamaki:** Oh hey, new chat.

 **Yuuki Mishima:** I heard Phan-Site, what about it?

 **Haru Okumura:** Someone mentioned vegetables?

 **Antisocial Garveyard:** Who's abusing delicious pancakes to summon me?

 **Makoto Niijima:** Why are we in a different chat, what about studying, and where's Sakamoto?

 **Fantasy Sakura:** Listen up weebs, like Kurusu said, we got an important mission.

 **Analytic Kat:** It's gonna be the hardest one yet, but Ryuji can't know, I'll tell you why shortly.

 **Yuuki Mishima:** We have another person to track in Mementos!

 **Ann Takamaki:** New palace to take down?

 **Haru Okumura:** Anything to do with tearing the heads off Shadows and watching them beg as they bleed to death (✯◡✯)(* ^ ω ^)

 **Analytic Kat:** Nope

 **Yuuki Mishima & Haru Okumura: **Awww (╥﹏╥)

 **Makoto Niijima:** So what is this new 'mission'?

 **Fantasy Sakura:** Can I do the honors?

 **Analytic Kat:** Yes you can.

 **Fantasy Sakura:** We're gonna throw a max-level, grind-heavy enchanted Day of Creationary Existence Celebration for Ryuji.

 **Antisocial Graveyard:** We're gonna throw what at my boyfriend?

 **Yellow-tailed Kitsune:** Can you rephrase that, Futaba?

 **Makoto Niijima:** We're throwing a birthday party for Ryuji.

 **Yellow-tailed Kitsune and Antisocial Graveyard:** That is the only acceptable thing to throw at Ryuji.

 **Analytic Kat:** I need all of you to rendezvous to the cafe immediately, we have a lot of planning to do.

 **Antisocal Graveyard:** It's six am.

 **Analytic Kat:** And you need six coffees in order to function for half an hour, your point.

 **Fantasy Sakura:** HIT IT INARI!

 **Yellow-tailed Kitsune:** I believe that was, as people call it, a 'sick nasty burn that you will require ice for'.

 **Fantasy Sakura:** CLOSE ENOUGH!

 **Makoto Niijima:** Alright, does anyone need a ride, I got Johanna.

 **Haru Okumura:** Me please!

 **Yellow-tailed Kitsune:** Akechi, I'll meet you at the train.

 **Yuuki Mishima:** I'll try and make it, if not, can I ride from you, Niijima-san?

 **Antisocial Graveyard:** Sounds good, see you guys then.

 **Makoto Niijima:** Yeah, just text me when you need me.

 **Fantasy Sakura:** I'll meet you nerds later.

 **Ann Takamaki:** See you soon!

_Yellow-tailed Kitsune, Antisocial Graveyard, Makoto Niijima, Haru Okumura, Yuuki Mishima, and Ann Takamaki have logged off._

Akira smiled as he turned off his phone, rolling out of bed to change into some casual clothes and grab his journal from the table by the stairs, Morgana leaping down to follow him to the main floor.

"You're really going to throw a party that big with only a few hours to get supplies?" He questioned as they reached the bottom of the stairs, leaping onto the counter to eat some sushi Sojiro had made him for breakfast. Rolling his eyes, Akira grabbed a hanging apron and tied it around his waist, starting up the coffee machines as Sojiro cooked up curry for breakfast.

"Heh, what're you up to, being up this early with the cat already meowing?" He asked, looking over from his spot in the kitchen.

"Oh, nothing much." Akira said, grabbing cups to fill with coffee for his friends. "Just a little party for my boyfriend. No biggie."

 

  _7am_

Makoto, Haru, and Futaba came first, arriving on a motorcycle that disappeared once they had all gotten off, Futaba clinging to the sleeve of Haru's sweater. About ten minutes later, Ann showed up with a small box of some type of sweet for an energy boost. About an hour goes by as they all chat, Sojiro serving them up some hot chocolate as Akira prepares the coffee for the guys, revealing snippets of his plan in the form of role assignments.

Futaba: Eye of Sauron (HELL YEAH)

Haru: Interior Designer (Sounds nice!)

Ann: Present Obtainer (Nice name-) (I tried.)

Makoto: Overseer (I'm the boss now!)

Sojiro: The Dad (*eye roll*)

The rest of the gang, excluding the birthday boy, arrives, Mishima being given a piggyback ride by Yusuke.

"Watch your head." He warns as they enter, Mishima ducking to avoiding being hit by the top of the doorframe. Akechi followed a few steps behind them, giving a polite wave to the others before sitting down in his usual spot, Akira giving them their coffee. Akira hangs his apron back up before taking an empty seat at the counter, sipping his own coffee. He let the others finish before he spoke again to assign them roles.

Yuuki: Messenger (Aka distraction) (I'm sorry) (Good thing I wore my heelies.)

Yusuke: Confectionery Decorator (Sounds delightful.)

Goro: Secondary Overseer (Why am I secondary-) (Because Makoto's first now hush)

Morgana: Scout (It's because I'm small, isn't it-) (Only 50% of it)

Akira pulls out his notebook and grabs a folded piece of paper stick out as a bookmark, moving to a booth to lay it out fully. A detailed list and map photos were on it, the list holding the roles - with explanations - of the Thieves, and the maps having some icons circled in yellow, particularly the Beef Bowl, Protein Lover's Gym, and Fishing spot. An above-ground mall was circled in green, red notes scribbled in the margins of the map. Futaba laid down her phone with a spreadsheet pulled up, grinning proudly.

"All information recorded and ready to use!"

"Thanks sis." Akira patted her on the head, Futaba blepping before Akira cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention, the guys at the counter moving to huddle around the booth where the girls were already sitting.

"Ryuji usually gets up at 9 am and visits the Cafe at 3, and it's past seven now, so we have seven hours to get everything set up. The cake shouldn't take more than two, decorating takes one at most, so buying presents will be the longest and most tedious part."

"Everything circled in yellow are places Ryuji loves to visit," Yusuke observed, pointing to the Beef Bowl. The others nodded along as Haru pointed at the mall.

"Why's that in green?"

"I hear they're showing off dogs to be adopted today, so maybe they'll have some Ryuji will like!" Ann piped up.

"We can also search for presents there, as long as we don't run into Sakamoto while doing so," Makoto added, pulling out a pocket notepad and a pen to write notes down.

"The red is side-notes over certain places, in case we need time stallers, like the dog show. They're showing Crying Out Love and the Cake Knight, though I don't think he'll be interested in them since he already saw Cake Knight. The arcade's a good place too, as is any food place since Ryuji loves to eat." Akira continued on, point to aforementioned places.

"So it's safe to assume that the cafe has a black X over it because he shouldn't come until we're ready?" Akechi asked, receiving a nod in response.

"Exactly, now, for specifics on your roles. Futaba, you're tracking Ryuji so we can make sure he doesn't come near the cafe. Haru, you're gonna be helping me decorate the cafe, and Ann, you're in charge of getting presents. We'll update you with ideas when we get any. Makoto, you're going to be in charge of the cake and organization of anything else that's necessary. Any questions or comments?"

"Are weapons allowed?" Haru wondered, smiling 'innocently'.

"Definitely not, I'm not about to let you kids get arrested, even if it's for a birthday party." Sojiro said from the counter, Haru letting out a disappointed sigh.

"Aw, I wanted to get him an ax."

"Doesn't he use bats and other bludgeons, though?" Yusuke commented, leaning onto the side of a booth seat.

"Yeah, but you can whack people with a battle ax!"

"I thought people chopped with an ax, like they do to wood." Mishima added.

"But like, the side of the ax. The big, metal side of the ax. You can whack people with that and THEN chop them into bits and pieces!" Haru explained, Futaba sending a quick text to the group chat.

 **Fantasy Sakura:** Sadist.

 **Yuuki Mishima:** Yep.

"Carrying on, Yusuke, you'll help decorate the cake, Mishima, you're gonna be hanging out with Ryuji for most of the day so we can be double sure he doesn't come when we're half ready, and Akechi, you're tagging along with Makoto. You know a lot about Ryuji, so your information could be invaluable, capiche?"

"Can I ask why none of us had a say in this, I don't know, a week earlier?" Akechi crossed his arms with a huff, eyes narrowed at Akira. Some of the others nodded in agreement, while the remaining ones shrugged.

"I only got the idea last night, because Morgana checked my messages and proceeded to screech until I woke up." Morgana rolled his eyes.

"I meowed loudly, that is entirely different from your so-called 'screech.'"

"That made my ears bleed, Morgana, that was a screech."

"You hit your ear on the shelf-"

"That doesn't even make any sense-"

"If we are to throw the surprise party as planned, I believe we should get started right away to make the most of our limited time." Yusuke said, Makoto nodding in agreement as she looked up cake recipes online.

"Alright, if there's no other questions or comments, lets do this!"

 

 _8_ _am_

Mishima rolled to a stop at Ryuji's house, doublechecking to make sure the sent address matched up with the address of the house. Right street, right number, right house.

 **Fantasy Sakura:** Agent Dove, are you in position?

 **Yuuki Mishima:** Why are we using our codenames for a surprise party?

 **Fantasy Sakura:** Because it's 300% cooler. Are you in position?

 **Yuuki Mishima:** If by that, you mean if I'm at the house, then yes.

 **Fantasy Sakura:** Cool, I'm sending you a note to give to his mother

 **Yuuki Mishima:** You couldn't've gave it to me back at the cafe? And why are we bringing his mom into this?

 **Fantasy Sakura:** We need someone to bake a cake better than me and Inari.

 **Yuuki Mishima:** And?

 **Fantasy Sakura:** And I might also be trying to set her up with Dad.

 **Yuuki** **Mishima:** Can't believe we're doing a matchmaker sidequest.

 **Fantasy Sakura:** Note sent.

 **Yuuki Mishima:** What how?

 **Fantasy Sakura:** Check your pocket.

Mishima felt the inside of his pocket, eyes widening as his fingers brushed against a folded piece of paper. Grabbing and opening it revealed a short but sweet note to Ryuji's mom, including some of the details of their plan and asking for some help with the cake.

 **Yuuki Mishima:** This is some Sorcerer's Stone level logic, just, how?

 **Fantasy Sakura:** Turns out I can send stuff to you dweebs via Oracle. Haven't found out how to send lunchables though. Just slip the note.

 **Yuuki Mishima:** Already done, do I just wait another hour till Ryuji wakes up?

 **Fantasy Sakura:** That's hella lame, you can train at the gym, follow the route I'm sending you for some ultimate Heelie Skating.

 **Fantasy Sakura:** Or we can have a DND session.

 **Yuuki Mishima:** DND session, rolling back to your place.

 

"We can't just make him any old cake, it has to be _special._ " Yusuke, Makoto, and Goro sat in a circle on the floor of Leblanc's attic, Makoto's notepad in the center of it. Everyone had a pen, and multiple notes were scribbled on the paper in different directions.

"Well, do you know what he likes, being his boyfriend and all?" Makoto asked, picking up her notepad and turning it to read all the scribbles. Most were just different versions of the word 'cake'.

"He likes fighting me and being obnoxiously loud." Goro said with a smile, Makoto letting out a sigh.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"One, I believe you meant 'biting you', Akechi, and two, he has a fondness for cocoa that's not too sweet, so sticking to simple flavors would be a safe idea." Yusuke explained, Akechi choking on air and pulling the collar of his peacoat up.

"You can't even see them!"

"I still know they're there-"

"We're here to make a cake, not discuss your love lives." Makoto turned a page in her notepad, writing down 'simple flavors, not too sweet' on a line.

"Oh so when _I_ hang with my boyfriend, it's 'noticeable', I need to 'tone it down', but when _Makoto-_ "

"Don't bring me into this mess!"

"When _you_ come around with _lipstick kisses all over your face,_ Yusuke says nothing!" Yusuke sighed as the two started fighting, lying back on the floor to think of cake ideas. He thought back to the one he helped make for Akechi, when he went with the theme of 'everything brown'. That ended up being caramel, chocolate, butterscotch, and cinnamon, but those seemed too sweet for Ryuji. The cinnamon, though, matched his fiery personality, and he sat up to write it down on the notepad-

Except said notepad was being used to hit Akechi's head by Makoto.

With a huff, he snatched the notepad out of her hand, Akechi rubbing his head and sticking his tongue out at Makoto, who glared at him before leaning over to see what Yusuke was writing.

"Cinnamon, good idea. I was thinking we could do that with chocolate or vanilla cake mix." She said, writing down a quick note.

"What about lemon or orange frosting?" Akechi piped up, already imagining what the cake would look like.

"On chocolate? That sounds disgusting." Makoto scrunched her face up in disgust.

"Chocolate oranges are actually quite popular around the world, though usually around Christmas, not the middle of Summer. We could use vanilla cake mix instead of chocolate if you like." Yusuke sketched out a cake on another piece of paper, Makoto labeling the pieces.

"So vanilla cake mix with cinnamon mixed in, and lemon and/or orange frosting. Sounds delicious!"

"Only if you're someone who never tastes anything in his life-"

"Shut it Makoto."

 

"I was thinking about making him a bouquet of sunflowers and zinnias, but it feels too small, any suggestions?" Haru asked, sitting beside Akira as he wrote notes in his journal. He tapped his pencil against his lip thoughtfully, eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Daffodils would fit the theme, and they mean respect too. Honeysuckle means generous, and I think there's an orange variant. I'll check my shop for some."

"Good idea. Orange lilies fit the theme too, but they mean hatred, and none of us hate him."

"Akechi and him have a love/hate relationship, that could work."

"True!" She looked up at the clock on the wall before getting down from her chair.

"I need to water my plants, and you should get going soon, it's almost nine." She said, waving Sojiro goodbye before leaving the cafe. Akira got up to follow suit, pocketing his notebook and heading for the door.

"Might wanna stop by my place and tell Futaba and Mishima about the time, don't want your 'master plan' to fail." Sojiro reminded, Akira nodding in response.

"Alright, you got the cafe?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, have fun, don't get caught skipping school."

"Don't worry, I won't."

 

"You come across a room full of many kinds of chests. You do not see any enemies around them, but different runes lay under each chest."

"Can I scan each chest individually using Arcane Eye?"

"Arcane Eye, cantrip, yes you can but it'll take a while, there's 20-odd chests in there."

"Cool-"

A knock resounds on the door to the house, and Mishima and Futaba look over from their spot by the coffee table.

"Password."

"We're all gay in Tokyo." Akira said as he opened the door and popped his head inside. "It's almost nine, you should get in position."

Mishima looked at the clock on the wall, jumping to his feet when he saw that _it was indeed almost nine._

"Aw shit-we'll continue this later Futaba!" Mishima said as he squeezed past Akira and started rolling away.

"I'll start the tracker." Futaba said, getting up to go to her room. Akira nodded before closing the door again to go on his way.

 

_9am_

**Analytic Kat:** We got orange honeysuckle, lilies, and daffodils here.

 **Haru Okumura:** Sweet, I just finished up with my plants, I'll be buying the decorations and heading over soon!

 **Makoto Niijima:** We've all agreed on a cake: Vanilla with cinnamon inside, with lemon frosting and orange zest.

 **Ann Takamaki:** That sounds....interesting.

 **Antisocial Graveyard:** Don't judge my taste in food.

 **Analytic Kat:** You don't even have one.

 **Makoto Niijima:** Even Akira agrees, Akechi.

 **Antisocial Graveyard:** Shut up.

 **Ann Takamaki:** Akechi, meet me at the mall, we have present shopping to do.

 **Antisocial Graveyard:** On my way.

 **Analytic Kat:** Did Ryuji's mom get the note?

 **Yuuki Mishima:** Yeah, she just left the house. I already told her about the cake.

 **Fantasy Sakura:** Ryuji's up and moving, probably getting ready, be prepared Dove.

 **Yuuki Mishima:** Again why are you using our codenames.

 **Analytic Kat:** Do it for the aesthetic.

Ryuji threw the door to his house open and jumped out before turning to close it, running over to Mishima.

"Hey Ryuji, ready to head out to the gym and train?"

"Like you have to ask, race ya to the station!" With that, Ryuji started running in the direction of the station, Mishima rolling behind him.

 **Yuuki Mishima:** We're heading to the gym, everything's good on my end.

 **Fantasy Sakura:** And the QUESTLINE BEGINS!

 

**Birthday Bash:**

Because you, like the smart person you are, are so bad at remembering birthdays that you have to organize a plan at six am just to throw a party. Good job sport, good job.

You should probably get some presents, because what's a birthday without presents? Nothing, that's what.

Don't forget whatever kind of death cake your friends plan on making.

Cake: 0/1

Presents: 0/8

Time Remaining: 6 hours

 

_9:30am_

"Akechi, get out of the trenchcoats." Akechi sat in the middle of those clothes-ring-circle things, cheeks wet after a session of crying.

"Not until the 150,000 coins-turned-yen come up and I can buy Ryuji the eagle earrings and ruby rings."

"They were cognitive."

"We find real damn gems in Mementos and rob Shadows of their money but the moment we collect 150,000 coins for a casino suddenly we can't use them to actually buy anything."

"We can find other gifts-" Ann looked back at their empty cart and let out a sigh. If they wanted to get _any_ gifts, they outta get going.

"I want to buy him thigh-highs-"

"NO."

"I'M NOT LEAVING THIS SPOT THEN."

Akechi could mark **hide in those clothing-circles** and **cry in a mall** off his bucket list.

Presents: 0/8

 

_9:45am_

Haru returned to the cafe with a finished bouquet in her hands, Akira carrying bags of decorations behind her. Sojiro looked over to them and nodded, motioning to get to the attic so he could deal with incoming customers. Yusuke was waiting for them, sketching out designs for the cake.

"Makoto went to help Ann and Akechi shop for gifts." He stated before going back to his work, drawing different frosting designs. Plain frosting got you nowhere, get a little more creative with it and you'll surely make it more enjoyable. Appearances mattered.

"Cool, I'll start decorating. There should be a vase on the shelf for the flowers, Haru."

"Sweet, thanks!

Akira set the bags down by the shelf, letting out a hum as his phone buzzed with a message. He looked it over quickly before turning to Yusuke.

"Sojiro said that Ryuji's Mom wants to know if you want to help decorate the cake."

"Tell him I accept her offer and will be there shortly."

Presents: 1/8

 

_10am_

Makoto turned quickly and stopped Johanna, causing Akechi to falls off and faceplant right to the ground in front of the arcade.

"Ann and I will do the shopping, go whine over crane games." She announced before zooming away. Akechi let out a huff, getting up and brushing off his coat before heading inside the Arcade. If they weren't gonna let him worry over not giving his boyfriend the best party ever, fine. He'll just have to do everything himself. He headed straight for the crane games, assessing the prizes inside before stopping at one full of plush toys.

Inside was a cute lion that would be the perfect cuddle partner for Ryuji.

Akechi cracked his knuckles and pulled out his wallet. He's gonna get that lion if it's the one gift he can get.

 

_10:30am_

**Yuuki Mishima:** Mayday mayday.

 **Fantasy Sakura:** What's the problem?

 **Yuuki Mishima:** Ryuji's practically dragging me to the mall because he remembered hearing about the animal show-off-for-adoption on the train.

 **Fantasy Sakura:** SHIT

 **Fantasy Sakura:** Ann, Makoto, you getting this? You gotta be careful now that Birthday Boy's gonna be at the same place.

 **Makoto Niijima:** Warning received, we'll be hanging around the opposite side of the mall.

 **Yuuki Mishima:** Phew, nice. Gotta go, bye!

 **Analytic Kat:** Nice to see that everything's going well, how's the gift count?

 **Ann Takamaki:** We got three more, so we're halfway through the present grabbing.

 **Ann Takamaki:** Running out of ideas though, but we got a skull shirt and some Ruby earrings.

 **Antisocial Graveyard:** YOU SAID THE EARRINGS WERE TOO EXPENSIVE.

 **Ann Takamaki:** The type of earrings you wanted to get plus the ring were expensive.

 **Makoto Niijima:** I had to pay for it all, so be happy.

 **Antisocial Graveyard:** Did you get the underwear?

 **Fantasy Sakura:** Why are we talking about underwear.

 **Makoto Niijima:** No, we did not get 'The Booty Smashers' or 'Are You Nasty' or 'Smash This Mothereffin Like Button'.

 **Analytic Kat:** Wow Goro, nice choice in clothing.

 **Antisocial Graveyard:** Shut up and I hate all of you.

 **Ann Takamaki:** We got some yellow-striped thigh highs, you happy?

 **Fantasy Sakura and Analytic Kat:** I'm kinkshaming.

 **Antisocial Graveyard:** Thank you and fuck you guys.

Presents: 4/8

 

_11am_

**Yuuki Mishima:** Guys help Ryuji's too cute.

 **Yuuki Mishima:** [Photo of Ryuji hugging a Shina Ibu with a huge smile on his face]

 **Yuuki Mishima:** I'm dying scoob.

 **Analytic Kat:** Now you know why I always call him a humanized dog.

 **Yuuki Mishima:** He's too cute for his own good.

 **Analytic Kat:** You want to kiss him.

 **Yuuki Mishima:** When will you ever tell me how you can read minds _through the phone?_

 **Analytic Kat:** Never. Kiss him.

 **Yuuki Mishima:** I don't want to weird him out

 **Fantasy Sakura:** JUST DO IT.

 **Fantasy Sakura:** MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE.

 **Yuuki Mishima:** Uh OK.

 **Analytic Kat:** Oracle how the hell do you do that.

 **Fantasy Sakura:** The power of Friendship.

 

_11:30am_

Yusuke's sketchbook was propped up against the wall, the vanilla-cinnamon cake sitting in front of him as he carefully made petals along it's edge, two containers of icing already gone through from adding the beginning layer of orange icing to cover up the cake. Yellow petals made its way around the top of the cake, more and more descending in a spiral towards the center, which he filled with orange balls of icing like sunflower seeds. Lemon zest topped off the icing, and Ms. Sakamoto looked over his shoulder, smiling at the finished products.

"He was right, you are an amazing artist. I couldn't ask for a better looking cake."

"Thank you."

 **Yellow-tailed Kitsune:** The cake has been made and iced.

 **Fantasy Sakura:** But Inari, the cake is a lie.

 **Yellow-tailed Kitsune:** No it isn't, I have proof:

 **Yellow-tailed Kitsune:** [picture of the cake]

 **Fantasy Sakura:** Why you gotta ruin my memes brah.

 **Yellow-tailed Kitsune:**????

 **Analytic Kat:** Woah that is hella nice.

 **Analytic Kat:** Remind me to have you ice every single cake we need for anyone's birthday.

 **Yellow-tailed Kitsune:** I'm glad you like it that much.

Cake: 1/1

 

_12pm_

**Yuuki Mishima:**  JHKJHJFGDKJBOWUBU

 **Yellow-tailed Kitsune:** Are you OK, Yuuki?

 **Yuuki Mishima:** NO.

 **Yuuki Mishima:** I KISSED RYUJI ON THE CHEEK AND HE PULLED ME INTO THE NEAREST EMPTY AISLE AND MADE OUT WITH ME FOR LIKE TEN MINUTES.

 **Analytic Kat:** N I C E.

 **Yuuki Mishima:** NOW WE'RE AT THE BEEF BOWL FOR LUNCH AND I STILL HAVEN'T RECOVERED.

 **Analytic Kat:** It's too hot, HOT DAMN.

 **Yuuki Mishima:** This is my third cup of iced water and I'm still burning up.

 **Analytic Kat:** You have a boner.

 **Fantasy Sakura:** I leave for half an hour to take a shower and this is what I come back to.

 **Yuuki Mishima:** Wait a second IF YOU'VE BEEN TRACKING RYUJI

 **Fantasy Sakura:** I read some manga while you guys grinded, don't worry.

 **Analytic Kat:** Damn Yuuki, you're up all night to get lucky.

 **Yuuki Mishima:** IT WASN'T LIKE THAT-

 **Antisocial Graveyard:** Everyone put your dicks back in your pants I just got you another present.

 **Antisocial Graveyard:** Also god I wish that were me.

 **Yuuki Mishima:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **Analytic Kat:** Lemme guess, you got the shorts.

 **Antisocial Graveyard:** Nope, got this baby after two hours of gaming:

 **Fantasy Sakura:** Noob.

 **Antisocial Graveyard:** [lion plush pic]

 **Ann Takamaki:** Nice, he'll love it.

 **Analytic Kat:** Hey Ann, did you and Makoto enjoy shopping?

 **Makoto Niijima:** We couldn't think of much else, but we did get him some new shoes.

 **Ann Takamaki:** The latest from ZiodineX!

 **Analytic Kat:** HELLA NICE.

 **Analytic Kat:** We've all worked hard, lets take a break for lunch, meet me at 1:30?

 **Makoto Niijima:** Good for me.

 **Ann Takamaki:** Sounds great.

 **Yellow-tailed Kitsune:** I will see you then.

Presents: 6/8

 

_1pm_

**Yuuki Mishima:** Me and Ryuji are watching the Cake Knight, so I won't be there.

 **Yuuki Mishima:** Don't party too hard without me.

 **Ann Takamaki:** Don't worry, we'll just be setting up decorations.

 **Fantasy Sakura:** Wait, aren't we still short on presents?

 **Haru Okumura:** Don't worry, I've got you guys covered!

 **Analytic Kat:** We can't bring weapons into the cafe.

 **Haru Okumura:** I'm not bringing any, I got some new manga and video games for him.

 **Analytic Kat:** Sweet!

 **Fantasy Sakura:** Now I can kick his ass at even more games, haha!

 **Haru Okumura:** I have to admit, I did get weapons, but Morgana's holding onto them until we next go to the Metaverse.

 **Analytic Kat:** Fair enough.

Presents: 8/8

Cake: 1/1

New Objective: Set up for the birthday party.

 

_2:45pm_

**Yuuki Mishima:** Are you guys ready, Ryuji want to come to the cafe

 **Analytic Kat:** Yeah, come on over! Sojiro's making him hot chocolate and we've temporarily closed the shop.

 **Yuuki Mishima:** Sweet, I'm coming over!

Watch the cinamatic, then turn in quest.

_3pm_

Mishima rolled ahead of Ryuji, turning the corner to the cafe remarkably fast. He entered the cafe and quickly hid behind the counter, a few seconds passing by before Ryuji came into sight. He opened the door with a curious 'hello?' before the lights flew on and the thieves jumped up from their hiding places.

"Surprise, happy birthday Ryuji!"

The stack of presents sat at one end of the countertop, black and gold streamers strung across the roof and walls. Haru and Ann blew party blowers from a booth, while Goro, Mishima, and Akira waved at him from the counter. Makoto and Futaba were waving party flags around with a smile, Yusuke bringing the cake out from the fridge as Sojiro set a cup of hot chocolate down on the counter. His mother walked over and hugged him, and Ryuji hugged her hard back, looking at everyone with the widest grin ever.

"Holy effin crap, this is awesome!" His gaze flew from the cake to his friends to the decorations on the ceiling and back, and he let out an excited 'HELL YEAH!' as his friends moved to give him a group hug.

The party flew by without a hitch, presents being torn open and laughs exchanged. The shoes were a perfect fit, and he immediately switched out his gold earrings for the ruby ones. He laughed when he read the cheesy 'you're the apple of my eye' card that was attached to the stuffed lion Akechi had got him, and choked on his hot chocolate at the thigh highs, his mother snorting as Sojiro rolled his eyes. The shirt and video games were admired with the widest smile, the flowers sniffed and loved, and he already got started on the manga that they had gotten him.

As it turns out, the cake wasn't as bad as they thought it might be. Ryuji scarfed down a slice like he was dying, and Ann found herself enjoying the interesting combination of flavors. Makoto was neutral about it, but everyone else seemed to like it to some degree. Even Morgana said that 'it didn't smell half bad.'

After the party, the group separated for an hour or two before they returned for a group dinner, Sojiro serving them up curry and ramen, Ryuji's favorite. Group pictures were taken, conversations had, and all in all, it was the best party Ryuji could ever wish for.

**_Quest Complete._ **

 


End file.
